


I Fell In Love (Again)

by fujisaki_chii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant Akira, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time (Sort Of?), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Porn with some plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Ryuji is Along For the Ride, Submissive Yusuke, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujisaki_chii/pseuds/fujisaki_chii
Summary: Ryuji gets a text from his boyfriends.  He's in for one hell of a night.





	I Fell In Love (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this with my own two hands.  
> The title is from the song "End of the World Everyday" by Wildcat! Wildcat!

It was a typical warm summer night in Yongen-Jiya and despite the sweltering August heat, Ryuji could feel the cold tremors of nervousness wrack through his bones. His pace was brisk from the train station, setting a quick course for Leblanc where he knew someone would be waiting. _No,_ two _someones,_ he recalled with a shiver. Out of habit, the blonde slid his phone out from his pocket and checked to make sure he hadn’t received any messages from either of the people awaiting him in the cozy cafe; no cancellations, no warning texts, no messages saying that this was in any way a joke. Ryuji sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, running a hand through his unruly hair. He hadn’t been this nervous in as long as he could remember.

Ryuji had caught feelings for Akira soon after the ordeal with Shido’s palace had concluded, and by some grand miracle those feelings had been reciprocated with an enthusiasm that Ryuji was admittedly not used to. Soon after they had officially decided to give their relationship a shot, Akira had sat Ryuji down and told him that those feelings expanded beyond just the two of them.

 _”I do care for you, deeply,”_ Akira had said, _”And that isn’t going to change. But… I think I have feelings for Yusuke, too.”_

Ryuji hadn’t been sure what to make of his confession at first, but after a long talk between the two of them and Yusuke being filled in on the situation, the three had agreed that Akira having a romantic relationship with the two of them was not nearly as strange as it had first sounded in their head. If anything, Ryuji and Akira’s relationship had flourished because of it; their communication was up and Akira’s neverending affection never seemed to have a stopping point, even with two boys to love. On top of it all, seeing Akira sneak a quick kiss with Yusuke or send a picture to the group chat of that two of them never failed to make him smile. Akira’s happiness was his happiness, after all. 

Over time, as the three of them became much more closely-knit with each other, Ryuji had been able to feel the familiar tug on his heart whenever Yusuke walked into a room. They had never been particularly intimately acquainted before; friends inside the Phantom Thieves, but it mostly came with being partners in crime. As time went on, Ryuji could see what had initially drawn Akira to the other boy in the first place. The eccentricity, the passion, the genuine _fire_ behind his eyes when motivation hit. The elegance of his movements and those long, long lashes had suddenly made Ryuji’s heart skip a beat and he had realized all at once like a punch to the gut that he had developed feelings for Yusuke, as well.

_”You should tell him,” Akira smiled and turned on his small futon to face Ryuji, propping himself up on his elbow, “Don’t tell him I told you, but I’ve had this talk with him before. About you, I mean.”_

Less than two days later and Ryuji had, with shock and awe, begun a relationship with Yusuke Kitagawa and the three of them officially became one, singular unit.

That had been over two months ago, and now Ryuji was nearly crawling out of his skin because tonight was going to be the night that the three of them were finally going to be intimate together in the same room, if he was correct. It hadn’t been planned by any means, but a text from Akira stating that Ryuji should come over to Leblanc accompanied by a suggestive picture of his two boyfriends had Ryuji up and out of his apartment faster than a bullet. 

_It’s just Yusuke and Akira. You’re dating them, they’re your boyfriends! There’s no need to be freaked out._ Ryuji’s internalized monologue cycled through his head all the way from his house to the now-empty streets near the cafe, his nerves mounting like a volcano rearing to explode. It’s not that Ryuji was a virgin-- hell, having been with Akira for a little over half a year had stripped him of that title ages ago-- but the idea of having two boys in an intimate situation had Ryuji blushing up to the tips of his ears. Not that he’d never imagined it, either. He was a growing boy, _of course_ he’d thought about it. He knew Akira and his leaderly personality like the back of his hand, but Yusuke was a complete mystery. Ryuji was almost certain he was secretly some kind of domineer in the bedroom-- that or some sort of sadist. When it came to Yusuke, Ryuji always expected things out of left field on instinct. He’d imagine those dexterous fingers carding through his hair, tilting his chin up to look at him, eyes set in a stony, cold glare as--

_Whoa, slow down!_

Ryuji had almost been struck breathless by his own imagination and he realized that his feet had already carried him all the way to Leblanc. The familiar soft yellow light shone from Akira’s spot in the attic, the bottom level of the cafe dark since its closing an hour or so ago. Taking a deep breath and steadying himself, Ryuji walked through the doors of the cafe and made a beeline for the stairs, taking each step two at a time as his anticipation built somewhere deep in his stomach.

Nothing in a million years could have prepared him for the sight of his two boyfriends on the bed together, and suddenly Ryuji felt utterly winded. Akira sat with the taller boy between his legs, back to chest, pressing lavish kisses to an already-shirtless and very clearly disheveled Yusuke. The two had been stripped down to their boxers and even from where he was standing Ryuji could tell that Yusuke was painfully hard, head lolled to the side while Akira was at work. Akira looked up from his ministrations with a smirk.

“Geez, about time,” he joked, running a hand that had been previously settled on Yusuke’s hip to trace along his ribcage, earning a hitched breath from the artist. Ryuji’s breath had caught in his throat, all of his words failing him as he looked on from the very top of the stairs. “Don’t just stand there,” Akira chuckled, “Come over here. Don’t be shy, he’s really excited you’re here.”

Ryuji’s legs suddenly remembered how to function again and he walked over to join the other two boys, kicking off his shoes and settling himself on the edge of the bed closest to Yusuke’s right leg, drinking in the sight of him.

His hair-- usually so prim and proper-- had been mussed. Dark marks had already been sucked into the tender skin of his neck and collarbones, and his breaths were coming out in short, even pants, body trembling as Akira traced patterns along his skin. His eyes were the most captivating thing, though. They were dark with arousal, but so far away. Even as he looked at Ryuji it was like he could have been looking right through him.

“Uh… Is he okay?” Ryuji asked, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m okay,” Yusuke muttered, voice barely above a whisper as Akira’s wandering fingers made their way up his bicep, continuing up his neck to gently caress the artist’s cheek. He had leaned into the touch immediately, like an excited puppy, and Ryuji felt something hot settle in his stomach. _What the hell?_

“He’s okay, I promise.” Akira pressed another kiss just under Yusuke’s jaw, earning a weak little hum from the other boy. “I was going to wait until you got here, but I figured it might be easier this first time with the three of us if I got him into his zone before you got here.”

“His… ‘zone’?” Ryuji questioned, impulsively reaching out a hand to gently touch Yusuke’s outer thigh, earning another breathy noise.

“He likes to be a little disconnected, if that makes sense. Not have to think for a bit. It just takes a little bit of touching and talking and he just sort of fades out a little. It’s completely consensual and he’s still very much present,” Akira explained, moving the hand that had been gently stroking his cheek to run through Yusuke’s soft hair, eliciting a purr-- a freakin’ _purr_ \-- from the taller boy. “He likes it this way. And it’s cute.”

Ryuji definitely couldn’t deny that. So much for his sadistic, commanding Yusuke fantasy. He would have been absolutely content with anything that he had in store for him, but for some reason Ryuji couldn’t quite explain this had seemed to exceed his expectations in every way. The sweetness, the willingness in his expression alone was so unbelievably attractive that he was surprised he had ever thought anything different.

“So uh… What’s the plan, chief?” Ryuji asked, trying hard not to let his hands wander too much without consulting Akira first. He had always been the leader, after all.

“Well, I figured you could watch a little bit first. I can show you what he likes. I figure some of it will be a learning experience for you two, but it’s good to have a little introduction. Feel free to get comfortable, undress. Whatever you’d like. There’s no rush.” Ryuji nodded and moved to strip down to his boxers like the two of them, admittedly distracted by watching every single rise and fall of Yusuke’s chest, every lock of hair caught between Akira’s fingers only to slip away a moment later. Something about it was hypnotizing, and Ryuji suddenly felt like he was breathing new air, seeing new light. It was sappy as hell, but seeing his two boyfriends in such an intimate place was moving in more way than one. Ryuji had never been known for being a heavy sentimentalist, but the prospect of sex had always been something unabashedly important to him.

Once Ryuji was in the same state of dress as the two of them, he scooted back to rest his back against the headboard of the bed, eager to hear what Akira had to say. It was no secret Akira wasn’t especially talkative-- hell, in most social situations he didn’t speak at all-- but with Yusuke apparently struck silent, Akira had to make up for his lack of speech. It felt incredibly different from what Ryuji was used to, but he had no right to complain when he got to listen to Akira’s voice. The way he was handling Yusuke was already so unfamiliar compared to the way he had handled Ryuji-- like Yusuke was something sweet and fragile, ready to snap at any moment while Ryuji was more heated, more like desperate teenagers in a push-and-pull for coming out on top. 

Akira whispered something into Yusuke’s ear and the taller boy nodded, casting a glance at Ryuji and giving a soft smile. Though Ryuji hadn’t heard it, the smile made his heart flutter viciously in his ribcage. 

“The main thing you need to know is just how… Pliant he is,” Akira picked the word carefully, hands moving the slowly slide down Yusuke’s biceps and down to his chest, fingers moving to gently brush over his pert nipples. Yusuke all but _cried,_ arching into the touch of fingers ghosting over his chest. “He’s very sensitive here,” Akira noted, moving down to a spot on his sides, earning another tremor, “Here as well.” Finally, deft fingers made their way to ghost at Yusuke’s hip bones just below his waistband. “And especially,” Akira punctuated his words with a soft dig into the flesh of Yusuke’s hips, drawing a particularly strung-out whine, “Right here.” Akira kissed along Yusuke’s shoulders and moved one of the hands on his hips to toy with his nipples again. They were gorgeous together, Ryuji had decided, and the strain in his boxers was already proving to be worrisome and he hadn’t even touched either of them yet.

“Is it okay if I take these off, sweetheart?” Akira’s breath ghosted over the shell of Yusuke’s ear and the artist nodded, lifting his hips a bit to help shimmy out of his undergarments. And there it was, Yusuke’s flushed cock straining against his belly, and Ryuji’s head was suddenly spinning. He had seen Yusuke naked before in the bath house, but he was never really looking then. Why would he be? Ryuji had the urge to reach out and touch but instead let his hands stay clenched at his sides, biting his lip to refrain from saying anything before Akira was finished with his demonstration.

Akira let out a content hum, teasingly massaging his way down to Yusuke’s inner thighs, giving the flesh there a little squeeze before just barely stroking at his erection. Yusuke whimpered, toes curling and back arching, as if feverishly trying to press every inch of his and Akira’s skin together.

“Holy shit,” Ryuji gasped, liquid fire pulsing through his veins. God, this was so hot.

“Good boy,” Akira cooed, “Such a sweet boy for me.” Yusuke’s flush got impossibly deeper, and his eyes cast over to where Ryuji was sitting and it was in that moment that Ryuji realized he had been looking for a reaction from him. He had seemed almost embarrassed, fearfully expectant, even. Ryuji gave a tender smile back, feeling the tension in his shoulders relax just a bit when the vulnerable look in the others boys’ eyes seemed to evaporate at the gesture. “Be sweet with him. It keeps him in a good mindset that way.”

Ryuji nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Yusuke’s expression, twisted up in pleasure as Akira touched him with feather-light strokes, pre-come leaking between his calloused fingers. He hadn’t even been aware he had been palming at his erection through his boxers until Akira gave him a sly smirk, stopping his hand on Yusuke’s cock and earning a disappointed sigh from the other boy.

“My love,” Akira began, kissing at Yusuke’s temple, “I think Ryuji deserves a little attention. Can you do that for me? I’m gonna be right here.” Yusuke let out a hum and nodded, crawling over to settle in front of Ryuji, uncharacteristically doe-eyed as he looked up at him. Ryuji’s heart clenched in his chest, and he suddenly realized that this was the tenderness that Yusuke had always kept locked away. His cool exterior had been built up over years and years of abuse, fear of giving and giving and never receiving the slightest bit of kindness, and the sugary sweetness in his dark eyes and the realization just how special this side of him was hit Ryuji like a truck. Yusuke gently nudged Ryuji’s legs apart and nuzzled into his thigh, Ryuji’s back arching and an expletive escaping under his breath despite himself. Yusuke kissed and mouthed at him through his briefs and Ryuji let out a low moan, trying to keep as still as possible.

“He’s your boyfriend too, babe,” Akira smiled, “Don’t be afraid. He can take anything you throw at him.” Ryuji nodded, determined to just let his instincts take the reigns. With shaking hands, he placed a single hand in Yusuke’s hair while the other went to free his cock from the confines of his boxers. Yusuke didn’t hesitate to that the tip of Ryuji’s cock into his mouth, earning a gasp from the blonde boy above him.

“Holy shit, Yusu,” Ryuji groaned, fingers tightening in his hair just the tiniest bit as the artist bobbed his head, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could.

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Akira said from his position behind Yusuke, a hand settled on the taller boys’ hip. It was clear at this point that Yusuke had experience with this. It felt too good for him to have never done this before. Yusuke and Akira had been together almost as long as Ryuji and Akira had been, and Ryuji couldn’t even count how many times he’d messed around with Akira. He could only imagine how many times his other two boyfriends had gone at it in that time. Ryuji shuddered visibly at the thought.

“Can you get on your knees for me, love?” Akira requested, rubbing a hand between Yusuke’s shoulder blades. Yusuke let out a soft hum as he shifted onto his knees and elbows, the vibrations around Ryuji’s cock unbelievably good. “Do you want to see him really come undone?” Akira smirked devilishly, and Ryuji couldn’t have stopped the eager look in his eyes if he wanted to.

Akira gently nudged Yusuke’s legs apart, grabbing at the surprisingly plush cheeks of his ass and spreading them, letting his thumb circle gently around his hole. Yusuke squirmed but didn’t stop his work between Ryuji’s legs. 

“You’re doing so well sweetheart,” Akira praised, “Such a perfect, gorgeous boy. We’re gonna make you feel really good, love.” 

And with that, Akira brought his lips down to mouth at Yusuke’s hole, licking hotly at the sensitive ring of muscle.

Yusuke pulled off of Ryuji’s dick then, a loud moan reverberating off the empty walls of Leblanc. It was so unabashedly lewd, and Ryuji almost came right then and there. To see Yusuke lose control, face buried into the bed and noises pouring out of him like a melody and Akira behind him, lavishing his most sensitive spot with his mouth, fucking his tongue inside of him without restraint was definitely on the very top of Ryuji’s mental spank-bank archive.

Akira pulled away for a moment, earning a little whine of protest from Yusuke, accompanied by a wiggle of his hips. “Come on love, you have to please him, too. I’m gonna stretch you now but you have to do your best, okay?” 

“S-Sorry,” Yusuke murmured, earning an immediate shushing from Akira behind him, who pulled him up from his position on his elbows with a hand on his abdomen, their lips easily sliding together in a languid kiss. 

“Don’t apologize my love, you’re doing wonderful.” Yusuke gave a blissful smile at that, earning another deep kiss from Akira. Ryuji felt dumbstruck by their intensity in that moment, and he couldn’t stop the goofy smile on his face when he remembered that these were his boyfriends. He quickly stifled the smile when Akira gently pushed Yusuke back down onto his elbows, reaching for the bottle of lube that he stored between the wall and the bedframe.

“You can be a little rough with him, Ryuji. He can take it, I promise,” Akira assured. When Ryuji didn’t immediately move, Akira’s brows furrowed in concern. “Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet. Do you want us to stop--”

“No!” Ryuji said a little too quickly, his ribcage thrumming with tension. “I just.. I don’t want to ‘eff this up, y’know? Say or do the wrong thing or somethin’.” 

Akira chuckled at that, scooting from his position behind Yusuke to sit close to Ryuji, his hand still rubbing reassuring circles into Yusuke’s back. “Ryuji. You’re in this with us. You would have to do something pretty bold to mess up that badly.”

“I guess, but--”

Akira shushed him, pressing a kiss to his lips, which Ryuji returned with a furious amount of want. It had just occurred to him that this was the first contact they had shared all night. When they pulled apart, Ryuji ached to lean in to kiss him again, but Akira was already moving back to his previous spot. Ryuji looked down at Yusuke, who simply kissed at his thigh as though in agreement.

Ryuji was hesitant, but let out a deep breath and grabbed his cock in one hand and a handful of Yusuke’s hair in the other, letting the tip of his cock rub against the boy’s lips, demanding access. Yusuke permitted it without a second thought, taking Ryuji into his hot mouth yet again, sending shivers from his head down to his toes. Just as he took Ryuji in, Akira inserted a finger all the way to the knuckle, earning a cry from Yusuke, stifled by the length in his mouth. Yusuke did something particularly good with his tongue and Ryuji bucked up into him, the head of his cock hitting Yusuke’s throat and causing him to gag for a moment.

“Shit, shit! I’m sorry,” Ryuji stuttered, the hand in Yusuke’s hair releasing at once. Akira chuckled and pumped the finger in and out of the other boy, raising his eyebrows at Ryuji.

“I told you he likes it rough. You’re not gonna break him.” Ryuji looked down at Yusuke, eyes hazy and blissful, still bobbing his head with vigor. “You could fuck his mouth if you wanted. He takes it like a champ. It’s like he was made to suck cock, hm?” Akira aimed the last part at Yusuke, who moaned in affirmation as he tried to take more of Ryuji into his mouth, eyes screwing tight in concentration as Akira’s singular finger turned to two.

“Okay,” Ryuji breathed lacing his fingers back in Yusuke’s hair again, giving an experimental roll of his hips. His cock hit the back of the other boys’ throat yet again, but Yusuke was prepared this time and relaxed his jaw enough that he didn’t gag like he had before. Spurred on by the improvement, Ryuji rolled his hips again, and again, and again until he was thrusting into the other boys’ mouth enthusiastically, pulling slightly at his hair and earning a low whine as Akira added yet another finger inside of him.

“Holy shit, Yusu… S-So good,” Ryuji groaned. “You’re amazing, _God,”_ Yusuke’s eyes rolled back at that,his entire body positively shaking beneath the two boys. Akira angled his fingers to brush against Yusuke’s prostate and the artist’s entire body tensed, moaning hotly around Ryuji.

 _”Ah-”_ Ryuji pulled out of his mouth and gasped, “Sorry, don’t want this to be over yet.” Yusuke seemed unphased, drool from the boys’ rough treatment rolling down his chin as his hands gripped the sheets below him with brutal force. Akira gave a few sure thrusts before removing his fingers, leaving Yusuke whimpering in the sheets. _How far gone is he?_

“Did you want to go first?” Akira asked, extending the small bottle of lube out to Ryuji.

Ryuji blinked. “First?”

“Yeah, like… To fuck him.” Akira gestured to Yusuke, whos eyes had zeroed in on Ryuji like he was some kind of treat.

“Uh… I mean, yeah, sure… If that’s okay with you guys,” Ryuji responded sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Ryuji took the small bottle from Akira with a nervous smile. “How should I do this?” He felt a little dumb for asking, but the fact that Akira knew Yusuke apparently like the back of his hand meant that he could have a bit of a leg up.

“However you want.” Akira responded with a shrug, scooting back to give Ryuji room to move. Ryuji moved down between Yusuke’s legs, placing a hand on his hip.

“Uh, can you turn over?” He asked, lacking the same verbal finesse as his other partner. Yusuke complied almost immediately, flipping onto his back and spreading his legs for the blonde. Ryuji’s face heated up, finally taking in the full sight of the other boy. The soft glow of the attic lighting mingled with the moonlight streaming in from the windows covered his body in shimmery shapes, caught on the sharp bends of his body where muscles were strung taut with tension. Ryuji snapped himself out of his own thoughts and popped the cap off of the bottle, making sure he had applied a liberal amount to himself before moving in closer. He wiped his soiled hand on the side of the bed sheet and he swore he could hear Akira laugh under his breath. Ryuji placed one hand on the soft swell of Yusuke’s hip-- _he had never even realized he had curves like this before-- _while the other guided his cock to the taller boys’ entrance. He could feel Yusuke’s breath hitch under him as he slowly pushed his way in. Ryuji bit down hard on his lip, trying to withhold from pounding into him until he took him to the hilt. _Maybe another time, but not now.___

__  
_ _

Yusuke let out a low whine and spread his legs a bit further as Ryuji inched his way inside until Ryuji’s hips were flush against his ass. Yusuke was looking up at him, face contorted with the feeling of being full, reddening all the way down past his shoulders. His dark eyes were stricken with anxiety, and it was just then that Ryuji realized that he wasn’t the only nervous one here.

“Christ,” Ryuji groaned, readjusting so that his hands were planted on either side on the bed next to Yusuke’s shoulders. Yusuke’s hair was tousled from earlier, bangs pushed back from where they usually rested on his forehead. His skin was milky and smooth in the dim lighting, only marked by the deep scar above his left brow. A mark from his life before. Ryuji’s blood boiled at the story behind it, and it made him wish he had had the chance to beat Madarame’s face into the ground before he had confessed his crimes. It was the only part of himself that Yusuke was openly self-conscious about. Impulsively, Ryuji pressed his lips to the mark, the boy below him gasping at the gentle touch. “You feel good. Not to be a sap or anything, but… You’re beautiful.”

Yusuke sighed a breath of relief, bringing his arms up to wrap around the other boys’ shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. Ryuji could faintly taste himself on Yusuke’s tongue and moaned, rocking his hips ever so gently into the other boy. He was rewarded with soft noises that reverberated through his skull, intoxicating him and setting that familiar spark in his belly aflame. 

This was infinitely different than being with Akira. Even during their most gentle intimate moments, with Akira it felt like his blood was boiling under his skin. There was a need to touch every piece of flesh and melt into each other to the bone, to burn each other from the inside out. This was sweet and fluttery, the pleasure lighting up Ryuji’s nerves like lights on a Christmas tree. Yusuke could scratch at Ryuji’s back but opted for simply caressing the back of his head as he moved, long fingers set gently winding through his golden locks. 

“Amazing, _God,_ you’re so amazing,” Ryuji wasn’t sure where it had come from, but his words ghosted hotly over Yusuke’s lips and the other boy tightened around him. Ryuji looked up briefly to see Akira lounging against the headboard where he once was, gaze utterly enraptured as he softly stroked himself, and for whatever reason the thought of Akira watching them made him throb, picking up the speed of his thrusts. 

“So perfect, like a f-fuckin’ angel,” Ryuji stuttered, surprised at his own choice of words. He was in that deep, huh? “Could do this all day. Could fuck you forever. You’re so hot, babe.” Yusuke’s voice was picking up volume, echoing off the walls and branding itself in Ryuji’s brain like a song. Ryuji could already feel the familiar coil in his gut and he was embarrassed that this wasn’t going to last much longer, but the feeling of the other boy around him was too overwhelming to hold back. 

“I love you,” Ryuji whispered against his lips, “Love you so fuckin’ much. You’re so good, so, _so_ good.” Akira was familiar with Ryuji’s tendency to ramble when he was close to coming; his brain was running a million miles a minute and he could barely keep up, thrusting hard into the boy below him. “God, you’re so fuckin’ perfect, _Christ._ Wanna make you come, babe.” Ryuji couldn’t stop, words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. It wasn’t the most elegant and they were enough to put him to shame if anyone else ever heard, but Yusuke was writhing beneath him and Ryuji took that as a sign that he was doing something right. Ryuji used a hand to push Yusuke’s leg up to his chest, thrusting into him impossibly deeper, trying hard to hit his prostate with every thrust. If the look on Yusuke’s face was anything to go by, he was right on the mark.

As if out of nowhere, Yusuke’s entire body tensed and he came with a cry, spilling between both of their stomach. Ryuji hadn’t been expecting it, and the way that Yusuke tightened around him made his orgasm hit him like a train, and he kissed the other boy to muffle his moans as he came, lips pressing into the other boys’ with enough force to bruise. Finally they both stilled, Ryuji’s head resting on Yusuke’s chest, his frantic heartbeat thrumming in his chest. 

“I love you, too,” Yusuke managed, barely loud enough to hear, voice shaking as Ryuji found the strength to pull out of him. Yusuke squirmed below him, looking thoroughly debauched. Ryuji pressed another kiss to his parted lips, drinking in the scent of sex and sweat.

“Wow.” Akira’s voice almost made him jump. How could he have forgotten he was there? Akira’s eyes were downright dangerous, cock still hard and straining against his hip. “You guys looked good.” Ryuji flushed at that, but before he could say anything Akira had made his way over and kissed him, hard. Akira’ tongue had pushed its way into his mouth and Ryuji melted into him, hands coming up to grip roughly at his hair. He was sore but arousal was already beginning to swirl in his belly again. Akira pulled away with a soft nip to his bottom lip, smiling a smile that sent Ryuji straight to Hell. _These two are going to kill me._

“Yusuke, love,” Akira began, turning his attention from the blonde to the still-shaking boy on the bed, “I didn’t intend for him to make you come, but do you think you can go again?” Yusuke nodded, exhaustion evident in his face, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, but the need returning to his eyes just from Akira’s voice alone. Ryuji took his leave and went back to leaning up against the headboard, anticipation fluttering in his stomach. He had been curious about what they were like together in bed since the three of them began dating, and now it was like some mystery was being unravelled. 

Akira leaned in to whisper in Yusuke’s ear again like he did earlier, but this time Ryuji managed to pick something up. _”You know what to say if you want to stop.”_ Yusuke nodded and Akira pressed a quick kiss to the shell of his ear. 

“How do you want me?” Akira asked, carding his fingers through the other boys’ hair.

Yusuke hesitated for a moment, gaze flashing from Akira to Ryuji and back again. “Rough… Please?” Ryuji’s dick twitched with interest, already half-hard again. 

Akira smiled devilishly, moving to caress the boy’s face, running his thumb over Yusuke’s bottom lip and making him shudder. “Of course, sweetheart. Your wish is my command.”

Before Ryuji could register what was happening, Akira flipped Yusuke onto his stomach, propping his hips up high in the air. He snagged the lube bottle back from where it had been discarded in the sheets and coated his fingers, gripping the other boys’ hip in a death grip as he plunged three inside with no preamble. Yusuke keened, thrashing on the sheets below him.

“So sensitive, love,” Akira chuckled, “You’ve already been fucked but you’re still so tight.” Ryuji sucked in a breath, unable to resist touching himself. Akira was always the more dominant of the bunch, but never like this. His tone was lilting despite the harshness of the words themselves, his face twisted up in a soft smile, and there was something about the way he looked down at Yusuke, something akin to infatuation that showed in every rise and fall of his chest. He pistoned his fingers with purpose, brushing against Yusuke’s prostate with startling accuracy.

With a huff Akira pulled his fingers out, shining with lube and come from Ryuji’s prior engagement. With a shrug, he pushed his fingers past Yusuke’s lips, who lapped at them eagerly. It should have been gross, but all of the blood in Ryuji’s body rushed to his dick and he had come to the conclusion that he was going to die right there. 

“He’s so obedient, isn’t he?” Akira aimed his question at Ryuji this time, and Ryuji nearly fell off the bed. “Absolutely stunning.” Ryuji was unsure how to respond, but Yusuke moaned around the digits in his mouth and _oh my God, he likes that._

Akira withdrew his fingers and moved to grab the lube again, slicking himself up and pressing into the other boy until he was slammed down to the hilt, a groan ripping from his throat. He set a brutal pace, unsoiled hand grabbing Yusuke’s shoulder with bruising force, pushing him down into the sheets. Ryuji’s hand pumped faster around himself, trying to mimic the rhythm Akira set. Yusuke could do nothing more than moan into the sheets with a grip that turned his knuckles white, completely helpless under Akira’s hand. Tears clung to his lashes and Ryuji would have been alarmed had it not been for the way Yusuke was rocking his hips back to meet Akira thrust for thrust, and _fuck_ Ryuji had never thought that this is what he’d be like in bed. But that was Yusuke. Always out of left field.

“That’s right. Good boy,” Akira cooed, switching up his pace to roll his hips languidly, letting his cock simply linger inside of the other boy. “You look so good when you’re being fucked. It was so fun to watch you take it, watch you _squirm.”_ Ryuji’s vulgar reputation was being put to _shame._ “Did it feel good taking someone else’s cock? I’m sure it did, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

Yusuke nodded shyly, hips bucking to try and get Akira to move again, but the other boy simply shushed him, letting his hips rest firmly against Yusuke’s ass. “Sometimes I think just getting fucked by one person isn’t enough,” Akira said, punctuating his statement with a look at Ryuji. “A sweet boy like you has so much more to offer, hm?” Ryuji wasn’t sure exactly what Akira was getting at, but then Akira’s still-lubed hand was pressing a finger to trace around where Akira and Yusuke were attached.

Akira’s index finger pushed in alongside his cock and Yusuke _screamed_ into the mattress, writhing with the pressure of being stretched more than he ever had before and Ryuji had to withdraw from touching himself completely to stave off his orgasm for a little longer. 

“There we go,” Akira murmured, gently moving his finger in to the knuckle, “Darling, you’re amazing. So willing for us.” Akira removed his finger yet again, only to press two in in its stead and Yusuke looked like he was falling apart, hands coming up to grip in his own hair, pulling hard. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Yusuke moaned out affirmatively, hips rocking back as if begging for Akira to move.

“Ha, you really do love this, don’t you?” Akira complied, slowly rolling his hips and pumping the two fingers inside of the other boy in opposition, creating a push-and-pull movement that had Yusuke shaking down to his bones. His cock hung heavy between his legs, pre-come staining the sheets below him as Akira’s pace picked up just slightly. “Wanna take us both inside you, huh? You’d feel so full, darling. It might be a little too much, don’t you think?”

Yusuke whined out, shaking his head and pushing his hips back more insistently.

“Of course not. Nothing’s too much for you. Such a sweet boy.” Yusuke smiled a bit despite his tear-stained face. Ryuji could have never imagined anything hotter than this in his entire life and he was overwhelmingly glad that he hadn’t decided to stay home tonight. Feeling bold, Ryuji scooted closer to the pair, coming to sit close to Yusuke’s head where it was pushed into the bed and reaching out to stroke his hair. Yusuke leaned toward his touch and Ryuji felt his heart swell in his chest. It was overwhelmingly cute for someone with a dick and two fingers in his ass, if he was being blunt. Akira’s gaze met his own and looked at him inquisitively, looking first to Yusuke and then to him. A question. _Do you actually want to try this right now?_

Ryuji looked down to Yusuke, who was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, breaths coming out in pants, hair sticking up in some areas and looking so completely _gone_ that for a moment Ryuji was inclined to say yes, to experience this in the most close and tactile way possible with both of his boyfriends. But he knew he wasn’t going to last long enough for it. Things were going so fast already. And there was always next time, right?

He shook his head in response, giving a sorry smile. Akira nodded and returned the look, opting instead to remove his fingers from inside the other boy. Yusuke whined in protest, but was silenced with the slow drag of Akira’s hips. 

Akira leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of the other boys’ neck. “I’m going to fuck you properly now, okay? Just enjoy it love, you deserve it.” His breath on the back of Yusuke’s neck made the taller boy shiver, and he nodded in compliance. With a final kiss between Yusuke’s shoulder blades, Akira gripped onto his hips and snapped his hips forward in long, deep thrusts, just the way he knew the other boy liked it. Ryuji’s hand wandered down to his cock yet again, knowing that this was all going to come to a close very soon and he didn’t want to be the last one still hard as a rock. He didn’t remove his other hand from Yusuke’s hair, twirling the soft strands between his fingers as he was pounded into. 

All three of them were panting now, nerves alight with energy while the city around them slept. Akira’s gentle words of praise never let up, words dripping with sugar serving as a mantra, a beat to the tune that they were all playing together, high-strung instruments ringing out in an open concert hall with no one but themselves to hear the melody. It was something sacred despite the primal nature of it all, something undeniably tender and sanctified that made Ryuji’s body thrum amorously. Ryuji had never been one for poetry, but for a moment he understood the appeal. 

Yusuke looked up at him through his lashes, lips parted as he gasped weakly, the strength finally seeming to drain from him as he was taken completely apart, even releasing his grip on the sheets to simply lie and let his body be taken. His face was red and blotchy, tears glistening from the tracks they took down his face, drool slicking his lips. He was wrecked, but the intensity in his eyes spoke despite his appearance, and in that moment Ryuji had the urge to kiss him breathless. Instead opted for jerking himself harder, feeling like a string ready to snap. 

“Ryuji,” Yusuke breathed it out so quietly he had barely heard, but the tone of his voice was enough to break that string directly in half. Ryuji came hard into his hand for the second time that night, stroking himself until he was drained, only to realize he had been the only one so far.

Ryuji wiped his soiled hand on the sheets-- they were going to have to do laundry anyway-- and moved to get closer to where Akira was still fucking his other boyfriend, hoping to help with the process. Ryuji reached between Yusuke’s legs and squeezed his shaft, prompting a gutteral noise from the artist. He allowed the boy to simply fuck himself into his hand, turning to lock eyes with Akira, whose thrusts were quickly becoming more erratic as he neared his climax. Instinctively, Ryuji leaned closer to lock lips with the other boy, teeth clicking together as Akira moaned desperately into his mouth. 

“I love you,” Akira panted, “Love you both so much.”

“Love you,” Yusuke sobbed brokenly, “Love you, thank you, _thank you--”_ He continued to babble into the sheets, body twitching as he climaxed with a final weak moan. Ryuji continued to pump him through it until Yusuke whimpered at the overstimulation, collapsing completely onto the bed below. 

It only took Akira a few more thrusts to reach his peak as well, finally spilling into the other boy. Akira collapsed against Yusuke’s back, nuzzling into his nape until he found the strength to move and slowly pull out of the artist. Akira collapsed bonelessly next to Yusuke, pulling Ryuji down with him and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Good job,” he murmured tiredly, pressing another kiss to the blonde’s temple. 

“Good job yourself, partner,” he drawled in return, giving a lazy smile.

Akira turned to their other boyfriend, whose face was still pressed into the mattress, too tired to stir from his position. Akira turned and caressed Yusuke’s face in his hands, pushing his sweaty hair back from his face and pressing their foreheads together. 

“Are you okay?” Akira asked, earning a little hum of affirmation.

“You were wonderful, Yusuke. So beautiful.” Yusuke glowed with the praise, immediately melting against Akira’s body. “I’m gonna get some towels to clean us up. Ryuji’s gonna be here with you, okay?” Yusuke seemed a little upset, but nodded regardless. Akira smiled and stole a quick kiss from the artist, sitting up and stretching his sore muscles. He stood from his spot between them on the bed and looked at Ryuji, nudging his head in Yusuke’s direction. He quickly pulled on his boxers and descended the stairs, leaving Yusuke and Ryuji alone in the room together.

The two simply looked at each other, unsure exactly what to do. Ryuji wanted to reach out, follow Akira’s example, but this was so unbelievably foreign that the fear of failure rooted him to the spot. Something in Yusuke’s eyes made him look so utterly vulnerable, so fearful and for a moment Ryuji was afraid he was about to start crying. It tugged at Ryuji’s heart and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him as close as he could. Yusuke fell into the touch immediately, curling into his boyfriend like a moth to a flame.

“You’re gorgeous,” Ryuji muttered, unsure exactly what to say. “It’s sappy but I’m happy I got to be here. Thank you for uh… Doin’ that with me.” “Thanks aren’t necessary,” Yusuke responded, “We’re partners, are we not?” It was the most he had spoken the entire evening and Ryuji was relieved to hear his voice.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” The two were silent for a moment, Ryuji running his fingers up the other boys’ spine and earning a content hum. “I didn’t expect you to be… Like that.” _Smooth. Really smooth._ “I mean, not in a bad way! Just… Y’know, I guess I didn’t expect you to be so--”

“Submissive?” Yusuke cut him off, and Ryuji nodded sheepishly. “It was a surprise to me as well. Akira, too. It’s quite… Unlike me. I just like to be taken care of, I suppose. It was something I wasn’t used to. It’s reassuring, knowing I can make you both happy. And it really helps with my hesitance. That’s why Akira suggested it to me in the first place. The first time Akira and I were intimate things… Didn’t go according to plan and I didn’t want this to be the same way. Intimacy is not my strong suit, and I was worried.”

“Are you like that every time?” Ryuji asked.

“Not always,” Yusuke shrugged, wincing a little at the strain in his shoulders from the small gesture alone. “Truth be told, Akira and I mostly make love and in those cases I’m typically quite level-headed. I only become… _Like that_ when I’m in a certain mindset.”

“Your ‘zone’, right?”

“Yes.”

Silence again.

“So, like… Why do ya do that?” Ryuji asked, idly twirling a lock of dark hair between his fingers.

“It was an accident the first time,” Yusuke admitted, “It wasn’t preordained in the slightest. I had had a rough day and Akira and I were… Together. And he started talking so sweetly to me and I just fell into it. It scared him a lot. I don’t know why it happens, but it’s nice.”

Ryuji nodded. “Well, what’s it like?”

“Like I’m floating, mostly. Like I’m outside of myself. I can just feel and not have to worry about anything. And what I do feel I feel _intensely._ It’s surreal. I wish I understood it better.” Yusuke nuzzled further into Ryuji’s chest, clearly too drained to continue their conversation.

“Maybe you will,” Ryuji responded, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “It just takes time, y’know?”

Yusuke nodded tiredly, tipping his head up to capture Ryuji’s lips in a tired kiss, lazily running his tongue over his bottom lip. It was warm and felt like home and Ryuji couldn’t think of a time he’d felt so peaceful.

“I’m glad to see you guys are relaxed,” Akira had re-appeared back upstairs as quiet as a mouse, which wasn’t a surprise to the other boys. “But you guys should roll over so we can get cleaned up.”

Yusuke complied, turning onto his back with strain. After tossing a washcloth to Ryuji, Akira opted to clean Yusuke up himself, seeing as he was too sore to even sit up on his own. He muttered kind words as he did so, pressing kisses to bruises and love bites that he had procured that evening as he went. Yusuke melted into the gesture like butter, nearly nodding off under Akira’s loving touch.

After all was said and done and the three were clean enough to last the night, they settled in on Akira’s small bed, smooshed together with limbs intertwined like the world’s most complex puzzle. Yusuke had settled between them, Ryuji’s chest pressing into his back while Akira allowed Yusuke to lay his head on his chest. The world had gone silent around them and Ryuji couldn’t believe how perfect this was, comfortable and sated next to the two most beautiful boys in the world. God, he had it bad.

“I think Yusuke’s already asleep,” Akira mused. If Yusuke’s soft breathing was anything to go off of, he had fallen asleep the second his head had hit the pillow. “He deserves it. He took a lot tonight.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji whispered, careful not to talk too loud in case it stirred their boyfriend from his rest. “Hey, Akira?”

“Hm?”

“Was I… Okay? I was so scared I was gonna royally screw things up, I didn’t--”

“You were perfect, Ryuji.” Akira smiled softly at him. “I don’t think you could have been better. You made us feel good. Did you feel good?”

“Well yeah, of course--”

“Then yes, you were good.” Ryuji pinked a little at that, but couldn’t resist shifting his position to press a sweet kiss to the other boys’ lips.

“I love you very much,” Akira murmured.

“I love you, too.”

And with that Ryuji settled back down behind Yusuke, clinging tightly to the taller boy and listening to the rhythmic breathing of his two bedmates, eyes suddenly heavy with exhaustion. They looked ethereal with the moonlight reflecting off their skin, and Ryuji couldn’t help but count his blessings.

What a lucky boy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note on Yusuke's scar: It was based off of a headcanon that Yusuke had the same scar that all of the Emperor Arcana characters share (Akihiko and Ryuji both have the same scar in the same location), but he hides it behind his bangs.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
